


Missing Ziva

by GrumpyJenn



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-18 23:47:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11885424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrumpyJenn/pseuds/GrumpyJenn





	Missing Ziva

They had very nearly kissed in the orchard.

Tony remembered only too well; he had followed Ziva in again, hoping against hope that he could convince her to come back with him. He had been serious; he'd've been happy no matter what she did, as long as she came back to the U.S.

Back to him.

She wouldn't of course, because once Ziva's mind was made up, well... _stubborn_ didn't begin to describe her.

But he followed her into the farmhouse, one hand touching hers - just by the fingertips - as long as she would allow it.

Then she turned, and faced him again, took his face between her hands again. 

And this time, she kissed him.

Tony tried, with everything he had, tried to pour all the love and wanting and _need_ into the kiss. When Ziva pulled away, though, it was only a tiny bit, just enough to put her mouth to his ear. "Will you stay?"

"As long as you'll have me." And he meant it.

"And... Tony..." She trailed off, but Tony knew what she meant.

"As long as you'll have me."

\--------

Tony looked down at the sleeping form of his baby daughter.

He remembered her mother, and in remembering, he knew why she had been reluctant to tell him about Tali.

It wasn't only that when Ziva had known him, any child under about ten had scared the shit out of him. 

It was what he had said to her, in the middle of their lovemaking, that weekend long ago. 

Their "fond farewell."

\--------

"Hold on, Ziva." It had been a groan, a raspy whisper, a plea.

"I believe that I am holding on, Tony," Ziva had said, a hint of laughter in her voice. "Holding on to.. your knee?"

"That is definitely _not_ my knee," he'd ground out, gritting his teeth. And then she was laughing in earnest.

She didn't laugh enough, Tony thought, and managed to control himself.

"I meant," he said very deliberately, "that if you keep doing _that_..." He stopped and gasped, closing his eyes against the sensation as she did _that_ again, "If you keep doing that, this'll end before it begins. And I want it to last... _Ziva_..."

"We can make it last later. Right now I want mmph!" 

He kissed her to shut her up - she was doing things to him with her voice as well as _that_ with her hands - but she broke free. 

And Tony gave up. He couldn't hold back, not anymore.

"Condoms? Wouldn't want any little DiNozzos running around without their daddy, now would we?"

Ziva froze, then relaxed slightly.

Only slightly.

He had been joking, mostly, trying to cool himself off by making light of the need, and her reaction took Tony aback.

Then she relaxed further. "No need," she said, smiling up at him.

And then Tony lost himself in Ziva, if only as long as she'd have him.

\--------

Had she lied to him? Had there really been no need, had there been a failure of birth control, or had she been hoping for a baby?

Tony's baby.

He looked at their sleeping daughter.

And he decided it didn't matter.

 


End file.
